Boy in the Black Forest
by Starstruck angel2009
Summary: Ice Queen threw the glowing object at Fionna's frozen feet and in a flash of white light Fionna disappeared...Fiolee
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I OWN Nothing

"ICE QUEEN! PUT GUMBALL DOWN!" Fionna shouted toward the Ice Queen as she ran swiftly toward the cold hearted Queen, sword in hand. " HOW BOUT YOU TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" The Ice Queen yelled as froze Fionna's feet to the ground, Fionna swung her sword at the ice that bound her in place " I don't think you'll need these wear your going." Ice Queen said as she removed Fionna's sword and backpack from Fionna hand and back. The Ice Queen smiled a rather creepy smile as she reached inside a pocket on her dress, when her pale blue hand returned to view it held a very bright object, she tossed it at Fionna's feet and in a flash of white light she disappeared. "Well that takes care of that." Ice Queen said triumphantly, wiping her hands. She gingerly walked to the fake Gumball doll and deflated it.

Cake was growing more and more worried with every passing moment, Fionna had been gone all afternoon, she finally decided that if she wasn't home by morning she go see if Gumball had seen her.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna awoke a few minutes later to the felling of the hot sun against her skin, she slowly opened her eyes and blinked until they adjusted to the harsh sunlight. She felt sore and _very_ hot, when Fionna managed to get to her feet she noticed something, she was in a dessert, that and there was any vegetation _anywhere. _She spun around to see if there was anything remotely familiar, and sadly there wasn't, sighing a great sigh she covered her eyes with her hand spun and pointed where she stopped, she removed her hand and frowned, there wasn't anything in that direction! but then again, there wasn't much of anything anywhere. Sighing once again, she walked off in the direction she'd chosen...

When Cake awoke the first thing she did was see if Fionna was in her bed, she wasn't. So then Cake raced to the Candy Kingdom. She managed to find Gumball in his lab, after a few moments of panic and confusion. She burst though the doors of the lab nearly making the gum Prince explode in surprise, he fumbled and nearly dropped the dangerous chemical he had in his pale pink hands. "Gumball! Have you seen Fionna? I can't find her anywhere!" Cake basically yelled at the pink Prince, " No I haven't Cake." Gumball said before walking over to Cake and place a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly "But I'm sure she's fine. She most likely just went on a adventure by herself." he said after a moments pause, Cake was so sure but agreed anyway, she went back to the tree house and hopped that her sister was alright.

A WEEK LATER

Fionna had been walking for what seemed like a eternity, the sun's harsh rays, had given her a sever sunburn it was so bad that her skin seemed to just _peal_ away. A day or so before Fionna had noticed that the place were she was, didn't have just on sun but_ three_ which was why it was so hot, it also explained why it hadn't been dark since she been here. There upon the horizon Fionna saw a singal black dot, it was the first thing she'd seen there since her arrival, it gave her hope, she practically ran toward the dot, when she finally reached the dot she discovered that it was a dot it was a entire _forest_, the odd thing about this forest was that the trees were _black._ This however didn't discourage Fionna when she heard the distance sound of running water, she ran faster than she ever had, toward the sound. Once there Fionna realized just how exhausted she was, she felt herself get lightheaded her vision blurred, "_ NO! Not know"_ Fionna thought as she fell, and nearly fell into unconsciousness, what kept her was the sound of someone or something come toward her, a figure, a boy around Fionna's age came out of bushes he raced at a speed so fast that she didn't realize what was happening, in under a second it seemed, the boy was right above her, she felt a hand _his_ hand come behind her head, he held a cup to her lips and pored the cold liquid into her mouth, she swallowed it gratefully " Thank you." she said but she wasn't sure if he heard her, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I OWN Nothing

Fionna's eyes slowly opened to strange surroundings. She felt like she was covered with something warm, but as bad as she wanted to cuddly deeper into the soft instincts forbid it. As quick as she could ( which wasn't very fast ) she sat up in the bed, and glanced around the room, it was a very simple room, a nightstand with a blue lamp sat to the right side, and a closet in the far right corner. When she glanced to her left however, she saw a sight that nearly stopped her heart. A boy, about her age, with a pale blue skin and a mop of jet black hair, was _floating _just to left of the bed. instinctively she reached for her sword on her back, grasped the object ( that wasn't there ) and slammed in to the boy chest, only after the action was done, did Fionna remember, _the Ice Queen took her sword. _The boy's eyes open to reveal ruby red eyes, as he hit the ground. Fionna took this momentary pause as her only chance for escape, quick as a lighting flash Fionna was out the door " Wait! Come back! I won't hurt you!" Fionna heard the blue skinned boy say as she ran "_ Yeah right." _ Fionna thought as she rolled her eyes, she could see were the forest ended, she ran faster when sudden a force gipped her waist and lifted her off the ground. "Please don't go. I can't help you out there." a voice said close to her ear, she struggled in the boys grip, when she did however she felt herself falling. then she felt the boys arms go around her legs and head, and then the pair was lowered onto the soild ground he placed Fionna next to him, immediately she tired to run but he caught her hand. She looked at him, she saw what she did expect to see, kindness was written across his face. She took a small step forward, then faster than she could blink she was off her feet, moving faster than ever she thought was possible. She was so surprised by the sudden movement that she pushed against the boy causing her to fall to the ground in the middle of a clearing. She looked up the boy, a small smile plastered on his face, his hand stretched out to help her up. She took his outstretched hand, once on her feet the boy gestured forward. Fionna followed behind him. Still sightly untrusting of the odd boy, and ready to run at any second.


End file.
